구독
Purchasing a Subscription helps keep Habitica thriving and fund the development of new features. A subscription also offers players a number of helpful and fun benefits. However, Habitica is not a pay-to-win game and subscribers generally do not gain benefits over non-paying users in terms of advancing in Habitica. Players can subscribe, check their subscription status, and manage their subscription at the "Subscription" page from the website's Settings menu (direct link) or at the "Gems & Subscription" screen of the iOS and Android apps. A new subscription can also be started on the website by clicking the Gem icon on the Toolbar. Subscriptions cost US$5 per month and can be purchased in one-, three-, six-, or twelve-month blocks. The twelve-month block gives a 20% discount, costing $48 for the year ($4 per month). The mobile apps show subscription prices in local currency and charge those local prices based on the exchange rate set by Apple or Google Play. A subscription can be either a recurring (it renews automatically at the end of the term until canceled) or non-recurring (a "gift subscription" which can be purchased for yourself or another player). 구독 혜택 *'보석을 골드로 구입 가능' 상점의 "Special" 섹션에서 20골드에 보석 하나씩 구입할 수 있습니다. 한달에 25개까지 구입가능합니다. 연속 3개월 구독하면, 한달에 최대로 구입가능한 보석의 수가 매달 5개씩 증가합니다. 이렇게 증가시킬 때, 매달 구입가능한 보석의 수 상한은 50개입니다. *'Retain additional To-Do and task history entries.' Export more of your data to measure the benefits your new habits are providing. Refer to Task History Compression for more information. *'Double the daily drop-cap.' Get twice as many drops as you make progress on your tasks and To-Dos! *'Get monthly Mystery Items that are exclusive to subscribers.' These items do not increase stats, but they are fun and a cool mark of distinction. *'Get an exclusive pet.' Get the Royal Purple Jackalope Pet, which is only given to subscribers. *'Support the developers.' Habitica is kept running by a dedicated group of people (not to mention the servers) who need love too. Bonus Benefits for Longer Subscriptions Players who subscribe for at least three consecutive months will receive additional benefits. For each consecutive three-month period, subscribers receive one Mystic Hourglass and can purchase an additional 5 Gems per month (up to a maximum of 50 Gems per month). The Mystic Hourglass summons the Mysterious Time Travelers, who allow the player to select a Mystery Item, a past World Boss pet or mount, one of the exclusive Steampunk Sets, or the Robot quest scroll. Subscribers choosing the one-month recurring subscription will receive the bonus benefits every three months, as long as they remained subscribed for that entire time. The benefits will appear within the first three days of the fourth calendar month. For example, if you start your subscription on January 15 (the first calendar month of your subscription) and it keeps running without a break, you will receive your first Hourglass and increased Gem cap in the first three days of April (the fourth calendar month of your subscription). Subscribers purchasing a longer subscription will immediately receive the bonus benefits based on the length of the subscription. When the subscription renews, they will receive the next set of bonus benefits in the first three days of the following calendar month. For example, if you buy a six-month subscription on January 15 (the first calendar month of your subscription), you will immediately receive two Mystic Hourglasses and add an additional 10 Gems to the monthly Gem cap. After six months have passed and your subscription renews on July 15, you will receive another two Mystic Hourglasses and an increase of 10 Gems to the monthly Gem cap within the first three days of August (the following calendar month after renewal). (You get the same number of Mystic Hourglasses that you would receive with a one-month subscription recurring for six months, but it takes less time to receive those benefits with a six-month subscription. Additionally, you are able to purchase more Gems in total if you choose a longer subscription, as you can enjoy the higher Gem cap immediately instead of having a lower Gem cap initially.) The table below shows the timing of the consecutive month benefits for each length of subscription. * Assuming the subscription is renewed a sufficient number of times. ** This applies to only the first purchase at the start of the subscription. For the later payments, the "When 2nd Set Received" column describes when the next set of benefits will be received. Please note that the subscription months must be consecutive. If you cancel your subscription and do not renew it before the termination date passes, the consecutive month count drops back to zero. However, if you do renew your subscription before the termination date, your consecutive month count and benefits will not be lost. Subscribing On the website, to start a new subscription click the Gem icon in the Toolbar or go to User Icon > Subscription. Subscriptions can be purchased using PayPal, Amazon Payments, or Stripe (for direct credit card payments). Select a payment service and follow the instructions to submit your payment information. On the mobile apps, to create a subscription go to the "Gems & Subscription" screen and select the Subscription tab. Subscriptions can be purchased using only using your Google Play or iTunes account. After you complete the transaction, you will receive a confirmation email. Your subscription will automatically renew at the end of each subscription period. Obtaining an Invoice If you need an invoice apart from the receipt you receive according to your payment method, you can request one by emailing admin@habitica.com, including your User ID. Non-USA PayPal Subscriptions Some players from outside the USA cannot use PayPal to purchase recurring subscriptions due to a PayPal bug. Instead, they can send themselves a non-recurring gift subscription and can pay for it with PayPal because PayPal treats gift subscriptions as a single purchase, not a recurring payment. Refer to "Gifting a Subscription" below for details. Subscriptions using your Balance in a Payment Service Website Recurring subscriptions cannot be purchased using your balance in Amazon, PayPal, Google Play, or iTunes. If you wish to purchase a recurring subscription, you must have a credit or debit card enabled in one of those services (or use a credit card directly with Stripe). This is to ensure that future payments can be made. A balance is not suitable for recurring payments since there's no guarantee that any money will exist in the balance when the next payment is due. However, you can use money in your PayPal or balance to send yourself a non-recurring gift subscription (this might also work with money from an Amazon balance). Refer to "Gifting a Subscription" below for details. Gifting a Subscription You can purchase subscriptions for other players via the website. To purchase a subscription for another player, open their profile, which is most easily accessed by clicking on their name in chat or their avatar in your party. At the top of each profile is a gift icon (see image to the left). If you don't see the icon, turn off browser extensions such as add-ons or CSS themes/styles. Click that icon to open the "Send Gift" screen (see the image to the right). Click one of the options in the "Subscribe" area for the length of subscription you would like to purchase for your friend. You may also add an optional message before selecting your payment method. You can also purchase a gift subscription for yourself in the same way. To access your own profile, either click your image in the top left bar or find (or make) a post in your party chat, the Tavern, or any guild, and then click on your own name. The payment methods for gift subscriptions are Stripe, PayPal, and Amazon Payments. Gift subscriptions do not automatically renew. If you are purchasing a gift subscription for yourself because the methods of making recurring subscriptions do not work for you, don't forget to buy yourself a new gift subscription before your old subscription runs out. Managing Your Subscription Checking Subscription Status To see the status of your subscription, go to the User Icon > Subscription on the website or "Gems & Subscription" on the mobile app. You will see some or all of the following information, depending on the exact details of your subscription: *On the website: **Subscription details: length of subscription term, payment method **Consecutive Months: number of consecutive months your subscription has been active **Gem Cap Extra: the number of Gems you can purchase with gold each month in addition to the standard 25 Gems **Mystic Hourglasses: the number of Mystic Hourglasses you own *On the mobile app: **Subscription details: length of subscription term, payment method **Months subscribed: the number of consecutive months your subscription has been active **Monthly gem cap: number of additional Gems you can purchase with gold each month **Current Mystic Hourglasses: the number of Mystic Hourglasses you own Changing Payment Method How to change your payment method depends on what change you would like to make and which "payment processor" you chose initially (payment processors are Stripe, PayPal, Amazon Payments, Google Play, and iTunes). If you subscribed using Stripe and would like to use a different credit card, go to the subscription page and click the blue "Update Card" button at the bottom of the page. A popup window will ask you for your email address and new credit card details. If you subscribed using PayPal, Amazon Payments, Google Play, or iTunes and would like to use a different payment method within that same payment processor (e.g., to use a new credit card), log into your account on the payment processor's site and update your payment details there. To change to a different payment processor (e.g., to change from Stripe to PayPal), you will need to follow the same process that is used for changing the length of your subscription, which is described in the next section. Changing the Length of your Subscription This section describes how to change your subscription length (e.g., to change from a one-month recurring subscription to a twelve-month recurring subscription). The same process can be used to change from one payment processor to another. You will need to cancel your current subscription and create a new one, however this can be done without loss of benefits if you follow these instructions carefully. Please read this whole section before starting to change your subscription. First some general information: When you cancel your subscription, the subscription benefits will continue for the remaining time that you have already paid for. If you start a new subscription before that time ends, then you will not lose your count of consecutive months subscribed or the increased benefits if the count is three months or more. If you start your new subscription after the old one runs out, you will lose your consecutive month benefits (however you will not lose any Hourglasses or Mystery Items that you have already been given). Therefore, the recommended process for changing to a new subscription method is to wait until a few days before your current subscription is due to renew, cancel it, and then immediately create a new subscription. The new subscription will start straight away, but the few days remaining on the old one will be saved in your Habitica account and will be usable again if you later cancel your new subscription (they will be automatically added on to the end of the new subscription after it is cancelled). If your current subscription is through Google Play or iTunes, when you cancel it, it is not actually possible to create a new subscription using any payment method until the current subscription has completely ended. You need to wait until the subscription benefits have run out before you will be able to create a new subscription. This means that you will lose your count of consecutive months and the associated benefits. However Habitica's admins will be able to put those benefits back if you contact them in advance. Therefore, the recommended process to change a Google Play or iTunes subscription is: #Log in to Google Play or iTunes and go to the subscription area in your account to find the date that your next payment is due for your current subscription. #Wait until a few days before that date. #Post to the Report a Bug guild to say that you have an iTunes / Google Play subscription and you want to change it. Include this message in your post: "The wiki says I can ask you to make a copy of my current consecutive month benefits so that you can put them back in my account when I start my new subscription." #Cancel your current subscription. #After the subscription benefits have run out, create your new subscription using whichever payment processor and subscription length you prefer. #Post to the Report a Bug guild to say that you have created a new subscription and you would like your previous consecutive month benefits to be added back to your account and remind them that you posted a few days ago to ask for your previous benefits to be copied. It is important that you do this within a few days of your old subscription ending. If there is a gap of more than a few days, your previous benefits cannot be restored. Important Note for iTunes Subscribers If your current subscription was paid for with your iTunes account, then when you visit the iTunes Store app, you will see an option there to change the subscription length. Do not use this option! iTunes provides that option without Habitica being able to control it fully and so if you change your subscription length using that option, you will not get all the subscription benefits that you should be given. This situation might be improved in future, in which case these instructions will be updated. Cancelling a Subscription Are you sure you want to cancel? If you're having technical problems or Habitica doesn't seem to be working out for you, please consider contacting us. We want to help you get the most from the site. Please report technical problems in the Report a Bug guild (available from the Help menu on the website or from Guilds on the mobile apps). Admin may require you to send a further email to admin@habitica.com with more private information. To cancel a subscription made with Amazon, PayPal, or Stripe, on the website, go to Settings > Subscription and click on the red "Cancel Subscription" button on the bottom of the page. The site will then ask you to confirm the choice to cancel. Click "Ok" on the confirmation alert to finish the unsubscription process. To cancel a subscription made with Google Play or iTunes, go to the "Gems and Subscription" screen on the mobile app and follow the instructions there. After cancellation, all subscription benefits will stay in effect until the final date that you have paid for as shown on the subscription page. For example, if you cancel a three-month subscription after just one month, the subscription should last for another two months and the termination date on the subscription page should reflect this. If this does not happen, report the problem in the Report a Bug guild (available from the Help menu on the website or from Guilds on the mobile apps) and Habitica's admins will fix it promptly. Subscription Problems If you experience any problems with your subscription, please post about them in the Report a Bug guild. Group and Corporate Plans Members of a party or guild with a group plan receive full subscription benefits for free (however the leader of the party or guild must pay for the group plan as described on the Group Plans page). Originally referred to as the Enterprise Edition, various types of corporate plans will join the individual subscription option. Currently, users may purchase the large-scale "Organization" plan, but family- and group-sized plans are also in development. Contributor Reward Rarely, a tier 7 contributor who has continued to offer vital improvements to Habitica will be offered a free subscription. This is awarded only in special cases and only at the discretion of the staff. Gift-1-Get-1 Promotions Occasionally, Habitica offers a time-limited promotion where if you gift someone a subscription, you get one for yourself for free. Below are some answers to commonly asked questions regarding these promotions for reference. If you have any questions about these promotions, please feel free to ask in the Tavern or the Habitica Help: Ask a Question Guild. How do I gift a subscription? Please refer to the "Gifting a Subscription" section above. Can I gift a subscription to myself and get the promotion too? No, the promotion only applies when you gift a subscription to somebody else. However, you and a friend can give each other gift subscriptions if you both want to give and receive the promotion. How does this work if the recipient already has a subscription for x'' months? The gift subscription is added to the end of the existing subscription. How does this work if the recipient has a recurring subscription? If a person already has a recurring subscription and is gifted a subscription, then the gift will be added to the end of their recurring subscription. However, since the recurring subscription never ends until cancelled, they won't get any benefit from the gift subscription until they cancel their recurring subscription and wait for the period they've paid for to run out. Likewise, if the person buying the gift already has a recurring subscription, they will get their own free gift subscription, but won't benefit from it until they cancel their recurring subscription. Note that you do not ''have to cancel your recurring subscription if you receive a gift or a free subscription from giving a gift. The gift will remain in your account and will be activated if you cancel your recurring subscription. How does this work with consecutive subscription months? When a recurring subscription is cancelled, the full subscription benefits will keep working until the period paid for has run out. The gift subscription will then take effect immediately. This means you won't lose your count of consecutive months subscribed. The same is true for non-recurring subscriptions—the gift is added to the end and takes effect immediately, so it does not break your streak for consecutive subscription months. It is possible to have a new recurring subscription after the gift subscription ends. If you pay for the new recurring subscription before the end of the gift subscription, it will start at the moment that the gift subscription ends, and you again won't lose your count of consecutive months. Again, the same applies to non-recurring subscriptions, though bear in mind that if the non-recurring subscription time runs out without renewal, the consecutive subscription month streak will be lost. See Also *Trello Card de:Abonnement fr:Abonnement pt-br:Subscription ru:Подписка 분류:환경설정